Precious Gift Part 9 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Okay guys, it's taken me friggin' forever but I am. Finally. Done. Part 9 as promised. But, just to let you know, either chapter 10 or 11 (or both) will be my Christmas special. And that will have a little bit more fluff in it amid the sexytimes so just a heads up. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy :3


"Get off my lap, Eren. It's time to eat," Levi ordered, reaching his arm around and giving Eren's rump a small pat. "Yes, sir." The boy slipped fluidly from the captain's thighs and knelt down next to Armin, between the two men's chairs, looking up expectantly as the captain rose to his feet and began carving the roast. Levi heaped a generous amount of meat and vegetables into Erwin's plate and set it in front of the commander with a nod as the man thanked him graciously. Levi then served himself half as much and laid his plate to the side before he began fixing up another. "Alright, you two," the captain said sternly, loading one dish heavily with food and setting it down on the floor between the boys, "I want you finishing every last bite, vegetables too. And Eren, I don't have to remind you. No hands."

A questioning whine seeped from Eren's lips, the boy's brow knotting as he tried to make sense of why Levi wouldn't be feeding him himself, though he was quickly silenced with an icy glare from the captain. Eren lowered his face slowly and began to eat, Armin soon following suit, the metal tags of their collars clinking merrily against the dish as their mouths wasted no time in picking at the meat first, forgoing the vegetables, much to the amusement of Erwin. "Stick your ass up and spread your legs, Eren," Levi murmured, bringing his laden fork to his mouth, "I like a show with my dinner." The boy complied wordlessly, his teeth latching onto a large piece of meat hanging from Armin's mouth before tearing a part of it off for himself. Erwin tilted his head to the side and grinned toothily. "How absolutely precious, they're working together." The captain narrowed his eyes and his nose flared. "Eren, what do we say when Captain Levi asks you to do something?"

Eren chewed and swallowed heavily before turning his face to regard the captain from over his shoulder. "Sorry, sir," he licked his lips, "We say 'yes, captain' and 'yes, sir'." Levi nodded and leaned down, slapping the boy's behind gently, causing him to jolt forward slightly, his nose falling into the food, threatening to knock some sidelining vegetables onto the floor. "Siiir, now my face is all dirtyyy," Eren whimpered pitifully, though he didn't dare to bring his hand up and clean himself. "Turn around, Eren, let me see," Levi said dryly, reaching for one of the folded napkins next to his plate. The boy knelt in front of the captain and brought his face up obediently, splaying his hands along Levi's thigh to support himself. "Tsch, messy little thing," Levi wiped the food from Eren's nose and cheeks, his hand firm and efficient. "Sir, I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?" the boy rested his chin on the captain's knee, his eyes wide and imploring. Levi raised a brow and shook his head, scratching behind Eren's ears.

"There's no need for you to turn your charm onto me. Silly pup," the captain stretched his arm over for the pitcher next to Erwin and carefully poured a full glass. "Open, Eren." The boy rose up high on his knees and tilted his face up as Levi brought the cup to his lips. Eren closed his eyes and finished every last drop, having gotten thirstier for some reason the more he drank. "Good boy. You didn't waste a thing," Levi murmured, lowering his face as Eren reached up to kiss the man's mouth gently, his own lips still cold from the chilled water. "Thank you, captain," the boy quipped before falling back onto all fours and tucking back into his meal, his backside open wide and sitting up high in the air, just as Levi had instructed earlier.

"My God, Levi," Erwin chewed thoughtfully, "so much sweetness, we haven't even had dessert yet." Eren looked up from his food at the commander before he brought his gaze back down and stared intently at Armin until the boy raised his face as well. "Maybe if you're nice to him, Commander won't hurt you as much," Eren's eyes were determined and set as they focused on Armin's, his voice almost inaudible. There was no way Erwin and Levi had heard at least. "Just try it." Armin swallowed thickly and gave a tiny nod, raising himself up and turning around on his knees to stand and face Erwin stiffly. The commander turned his attention down onto the boy abruptly. "What is it, Armin? Why did you stop eating?" Erwin reached forward to brush the boy's hair gently from his face, his eyes worried.

"Well, it's just—I forgot to thank you for bringing me here. I made a new friend," Armin glanced at Eren for a moment before letting his eyes lock onto Erwin's once more, "I'm very grateful for today." Eren chanced a sly peek at Levi from over his plate and bit his lip anxiously. The captain had ceased eating in favor to look on with slitted eyes, his arms crossed loosely. It was painfully obvious that he didn't believe one word coming from Armin's mouth. But Erwin, however, smiled warmly at the boy. "You're very welcome, sweetheart," the commander purred in delight. Armin's eyes shifted for a moment before he brought his arms up slowly to wrap them around Erwin's neck. "Sir, I-," he turned his face to gaze down at Eren for reassurance and continued when the boy gave a faint nod, "I want to sit on your lap like Eren does!"

Erwin chuckled and the corners of his eyes crinkled happily before he took Armin's chin in his hand and brought the boy's face toward his own. "I'll tell you what," the commander planted a quick kiss on the boy's lips, "after you finish your dinner I'll let you sit on my lap while we have dessert." Armin nodded slowly. "I'd like that. Thank you sir." He slowly sank back down onto his hands and knees, gazing at Eren for a second before smiling weakly. "I think it worked, he seems happy. Maybe he won't do it to me tonight," he murmured quietly, making sure his words only reached Eren's ears.

A reassuring grin spread across Eren's lips before he tilted his head to pick up a carrot between his teeth. Levi would never put his privates in Eren's bottom, he knew it. Eren was a good boy, he did everything the captain asked of him. Levi loved him. He might punish Eren from time to time but he would never hurt him in such a way, no, Eren was sure of it. "Oi, finish up Eren. It's almost dessert time." The boy turned abruptly to look over his shoulder. "Yes, sir, I will. I'll finish every bite right now!" Levi stood up and gazed down his nose with a smirk at the boy before pinching the cheek of his behind in satisfaction. "That's my Eren."

The captain picked up his empty plate and reached out a hand for Erwin's before squatting down to take the dish, licked completely clean, from under the boys' faces. "I'll be right back," Levi muttered as he rose up to turn swiftly on his heel and disappear into the kitchen. "Alright Armin," Erwin patted his thigh, "up you get, my dear." Eren's eyes shifted from the commander onto Armin to offer the boy a confident nod. Armin sucked in a quick breath and climbed gingerly into Erwin's outstretched arms and settled onto the man's thighs, his body rigid. "There we go, nice and comfortable," the commander cooed, nuzzling his nose into the thick gold of the boy's hair, just at the nape of his neck.

Eren turned his eyes from the grimace on the boy's face suddenly to see that Levi had returned, the smell of the steaming cobbler he held reaching the boy's nose before the captain's footsteps had reached his ears. Levi set the platter down gently on the table and withdrew the large metal serving spoon from its middle to heap a generous helping into a small dish before placing it down in front of Erwin. "Be careful, it's just out of the oven."

"How lovely, blueberry is my favorite," the commander smacked his lips and rubbed his palms together, "I can always appreciate a good cobbler." Levi sighed and shook his head, serving himself a small dollop and setting it down. The captain then dragged his chair a foot over and set it so that it faced the commander squarely before sinking down into it slowly. "Alright Eren, you sit here," Levi spread his legs slightly on the polished wooden chair and patted the opening between them, "and face Erwin." The boy pouted slightly at the captain's conditions but sat down amid Levi's legs nonetheless, though he kept his eyes anywhere but on the commander. "Yes sir." The captain then snuck his hands beneath Eren's thighs and lifted them, allowing the boy to rest one foot on each of Levi's knees. "Good boy, spread your legs, just like that."

"Pay attention, Armin," Erwin murmured, his voice low and deep in the boy's ear, "I want you to take note of how obedient Eren is towards Captain Levi." Armin nodded slowly and he huddled closer into the commander's chest anxiously, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip and his gaze focused squarely on Eren.

"Close your eyes Eren, relax," Levi purred silkily into the boy's ear, Eren having no problem doing just that when he suddenly felt Levi's fingers slipping in between his lips. "Now I don't want to hear a peep out of that mouth unless I say so. You are going to show Erwin what a good boy you are by staying quiet. Understand?" Eren nodded, his eyes shut in content as he suckled away at the man's fingers. The captain shifted slightly and brought the serving spoon out of the cobbler, not bothering to clean off the bits of fruit and crust from it as he glanced at Erwin, the commander not having touched his own helping. "It's still too hot Levi, I'd be careful."

"That, it is," the captain mused, his eyes narrowing as he traced his lips up Eren's cheek, "I wonder if the spoon still is as well." Erwin blinked in confusion and shifted his arms against Armin's waist. "Well of course it is, it was sitting in the middle of the cobbler, Levi. There's still steam coming from it."

Eren, his mind wandering sleepily, was suddenly jolted awake as the captain stuck the burning spoon right beneath his organ, firmly against the sac, the curvature of the utensil cradling it perfectly. Eren immediately let out half of an earth shattering cry before it was cut off as his teeth sank like a vice into the flesh between Levi's thumb and forefinger. "Don't you say a word, Eren!" the captain gritted his teeth as the boy struggled to stay silent, his mouth clamping down on Levi's hand harder the longer the captain kept the blistering heat of the spoon against his genitals.

"Stay quiet, Eren, just a little bit more," Levi coaxed, ignoring the pain in his hand as the boy's teeth dug ever deeper into his skin. Eren's whimpers scratched the back of his throat as he fought to bar them in, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling out silently. The boy sucked in hasty breaths through his nose and his hips strained desperately in an attempt to escape the burn of the metal, the muscles of his calves and thighs clenching tightly. "There we go, Eren," Levi finally pulled the large spoon away and laid it down on his plate, "it's alright, we're done, see?" the captain eased his hand out from Eren's mouth as the boy slowly relaxed his jaw, his body slumping into Levi's chest, his breathing labored.

Eren sighed and lifted his head weakly to glance at Armin, horrified and frozen on Erwin's lap, gawking open mouthed at the boy's breathless sweating form. "How extraordinary," the commander leaned forward, steadying the boy against his chest as he did so, "the poor thing hardly made a sound!"

"Well," Levi's eyes became thin slits, "that's because I told him not to." He turned his face and tenderly kissed the boy's dampened cheek. "Isn't that right, Eren?" The boy nodded tiredly, turning to his side and closing his legs gingerly as he sank his face into the captain's neck. "Oh no, Eren," Levi lifted the boy's chin, "we're not done showing off to Erwin yet. Didn't you say earlier that you'd do whatever I asked you?" Eren sniffled, nodding another time, shifting his body back to face the commander again, Levi's hands prying his legs open once more.

"Come Erwin, I know you've been dying for a feel." Eren's hooded eyes flew wide open as the commander reached forward around Armin and took Eren's organ in his hand, the boy immediately wriggling and fighting on Levi's lap to get away from the fingers that began to stroke him. Eren whimpered and hissed as his hips squirmed away, desperate to free himself from the commander's grasp. Levi's hand wrapped tight under Eren's jaw to hold him still. "What's this, you won't harden up that cute little cock for Commander Erwin?" the captain breathed in Eren's ear, his grip on the boy's neck firm.

"Sir, c—can't!" the boy whispered, struggling more frantically, his length as flaccid as ever in Erwin's fingers and his cheeks pink with shame. Why would the captain offer him up so easily to another man? Eren's body belonged to Levi! But here were Erwin's hands, fondling him, touching what wasn't his! "Captain-," the boy hiccupped, "I can't—only you!"

"Oh so you've already decided then. That little puppy cock is only for me, no one else can have it?" the captain's lip turned up slightly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he pinched the back of the boy's thigh, Eren's whines high in his ear. "Alright, let him go Erwin."

The commander pulled away slowly, his expression disheartened and his hand limp around Armin's waist. "He's so devoted to you, Levi," Erwin said sadly, shaking his head, the envy radiating from him in waves. "Yes he is," the captain murmured, nibbling Eren's ear as he shifted the boy's body on his lap so that his face was buried in Levi's jacket, "that's why I _love_ him so much." The boy immediately squeezed his legs shut and clutched at the captain's cravat, a single cracked sob escaping his lips before he pursed them tightly, remembering to stay silent.

"What do you say, Eren," Levi breathed, stroking the boy's hair, "will you put on one more show to prove how much you love Captain Levi?" Eren sniffed and nodded, his forehead rubbing against the man's chest.

"Alright then. Get up Eren. On the table." The boy hobbled clumsily off of Levi's lap, his genitals twinging a bit as he climbed up onto the marble, the waning steam from the cobbler platter beneath him rising up and warming his belly gently. "And open that ass up so I can see it." The boy bit his lip and furrowed his brow before spreading his legs far apart and hiking his backside up. The captain turned his chair to face the boy's behind and leaned forward, his lips tracing up its curve and curling up in a smirk when Eren shuddered slightly. Levi snaked his tongue slowly up over the puckered opening between the boy's cheeks, slathering it with saliva and nibbling against it gently. "Oi, Erwin, it looks like we're finally getting somewhere," Levi breathed as he watched Eren's organ twitch slightly. The commander's face spread with a wide grin as Armin's eyes widened in panic; he knew all too well where this led to, Erwin preparing him like this every night without fail. The boy leaned forward and opened his mouth quickly but was immediately silenced as Erwin clapped his hand against his struggling lips. "Quiet, dear. Just watch."

Eren's eyes shut and his fingers balled into fists as the captain's tongue circled the tiny pink mouth, flicking against it rhythmically. "Hmm, you like when Captain eats your ass, don't you, Eren?" Levi murmured into the skin, his eyebrow raising in amusement as he beheld the boy's hardened length. "What a shameful dirty boy. Look at you, leaking all over the cobbler." Eren squeaked and dropped his head in humiliation, a deep blush sweeping across his face. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to!" The boy quickly tried to arch his hips so they hovered away from over the platter but they were moved firmly back into place by Levi's strong hands. "You stay put, Eren," the captain breathed, his mouth soon resuming its work.

Levi smacked his lips loudly against the small ring of muscle before sucking the pink puckered skin taught between his lips, Eren's breathless moan sounding quietly. "Tsch tsch, dirty disgusting boy with dirty disgusting pleasures," the man whispered teasingly, his tongue inching inside the orifice just so, eliciting a quick gasp from Eren's lips. "P-please, captain, please sir, could you-," the boy started before jolting forward suddenly and panting when Levi reached his fingers between Eren's legs and wrapped them around his erection.

"And so it begins," Erwin muttered, leaning back against his chair in satisfaction, Armin trembling on his lap. Levi's eyes flashed and shifted toward him before they returned to the task at hand. The captain's nostrils flared as he opened his mouth wide, dragging his tongue heavily from the boy's tightened sac up to the small blushing hole, his hand pumping Eren all the while. The boy's arms quaked before he fell heavily on his elbows, groaning and gasping as Levi worked him from both sides. His hips strained to drive forward into the captain's fingers, but Levi's left hand gripped the front of his thigh tightly, steadying the boy firmly. "Don't you dare," the captain breathed, his tongue swaying thickly against the skin, "Eren, don't you dare come." The boy whined loudly and tried again to buck his hips, his erection dripping and desperate. "You hold it in until I tell you to finish."

"But sir, I—oooh." Eren sighed heavily and buried his face into the table cloth when the captain sucked against his entrance forcefully, thumbing the boy's engorged tip, his finger damp with Eren's juices. Levi's strokes became slow and elongated, the boy's body trembling violently every time the man's hand slid down the shaft. "Hold it, Eren. Not yet." The boy mumbled and moaned, his eyes shut tight as he slipped his finger into his mouth, his tongue lolling sloppily over the digit.

Levi quickened his right hand and gave Eren's behind a gentle clap with his left, smirking as the boy's back arched, his length throbbing shamelessly amid the man's fingers. "Mmm, what a filthy, filthy pup I have, so bold and brazen." Levi's eyes soon narrowed however, when his fingers felt a single spasmic jerk, Eren gasping and writhing in his climax, strings of white heavily painting the dessert platter beneath his belly. But the boy's eyes suddenly snapped open, his pleasure forgotten as he gawked down at the cobbler underneath him, at the thick white strands of his release that had showered it. "Oh—oh God," the color drained from Eren's face. "Sir, I—I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it, I-," the boy's voice hitched in his throat when his face was pulled back sharply, Levi's hand tangled tightly in his hair.

"So. Eren wants to do things his way. Eren doesn't want to listen to Captain Levi." The man's eyes were wide. Icy and unforgiving as he had stepped forward to the other side of the table, facing the boy squarely. Eren's lips trembled as he attempted to squeak out a desperate apology.

"Sir, I love you, I'm sorry, I—". Levi swatted the boy's cheek swiftly, silencing him.

"Eat it."


End file.
